The Vehicular Molestor and the Legitimate Cat Girl
by Cadence Barrick
Summary: A girl who fantasizes about a certain breed of sports car and girl who is also a cat live together in a little apartment in the middle of Tranquility. Their lives are about to change when Meckenzy brings home a certain little boombox.


I do not own TFs... no shit

The Vehicular Molester and the Legitimate Cat Girl

Cadence Barrick

Nine weeks earlier...

Cassandra Mustang and her best friend, Meckenzy Domestis, lived together in an apartment in downtown Tranquility. Along with them lived seven cats, all in various stages of life and all of them belonged to Meckenzy. However, they didn't belong to her in the traditional way that most people seemed to think. Only Cassandra and their landlady knew, but she only got to know because they knew she wasn't a snitch.

Meckenzy was a cat girl and each one of those cats were actually her own brood. The platinum blonde could actually into a 'full cat' mode when she wanted to break away from the everyday responsibilities of being part human. She and Cassandra had met in rather unusual manner. Meckenzy had been on the run from the people that had created her in the first place because they performed such cruel experiments on her. They were a group of underground genetic experimentalists. It was underground because they knew that such experimenting was banned. Cassandra worked at a local car wash and was on the way home when she had spotted her hiding behind a trashcan just in case anyone saw her.

The cat girl actually had two cat forms; a small cream colored short-haired domestic cat which was perfect for the city but she could also assume the form of a bigger cat. However, she didn't use the bigger form unless she was either outside of the city limits or inside their apartment. When Cassandra had saw her blue eyes looking up at her she couldn't resist but go up and pet her. She at the time didn't know that Meckenzy was actually a girl that could turn into a cat. The raven-haired girl took a step forward so she could reach her but the cat had darted away in fear. The feline stopped and looked back at her when she heard her call to her. Something in her voice made her slowly make her way back to her. Meckenzy eventually let her pick her up and carry her home.

Cassandra had discovered the cat's little secret when she came home to someone taking a bath. The odd part was that the door had been locked the whole time that she had been gone and there was no one else there. So of course she grabbed the nearest object to protect herself with and proceeded to enter the bathroom. Only to find that the tub was occupied by a girl that had cat ears, a tail, and some of the spikiest platinum blonde hair that she had ever seen. Meckenzy simply confessed her true identity. At first, Cassandra didn't believe her so the cat girl performed her transformation for her. Much to her relief, the raven-haired girl simply exclaimed how cool she thought it was and let her finish her bath. Since then they had been not only best friends but loyal allies.

Tonight Cassandra was spending the night at home by herself while Meckenzy had gone out for the evening. The dark haired 21-year-old decided it would be a good time as any to check her blog pages sinceshe had the time. She didn't really mind being home alone because she had cats to keep her company. Often times her friend would come home to a very large sleep pile of me and her children.

One of the young woman's favorites was actually the eldest of the brood. He was a big cat and had every right to be since he was two years old and part African lion. Jynx was actually sitting beside her as she sat in her computer chair. Between page uploads she would stroke his mane. It was platinum blonde just like his mother's spiky mop.

******

In the morning, well late morning, Meckenzy finally came home. The cat girl walked into the kitchen to find that Cassandra was already up fixing breakfast. "I figured you would be home soon so I just kinda threw something together," her friend said without looking up.

"Thanks! I'm starvin'!" Meckenzy chimed as she deposited the cargo under her arm onto the table, "Girlie, you don't know what kind of night I just had."

"Well, now that you've brought it up why don't you share the rest of the story," Cassandra smart-assed as she put their plates on the tabletop so they could eat.

Meckenzy gave a thoughtful expression before saying with a sly smirk, "I think I'll spare you the details while we eat. It was quite... uh... graphic."

"So... where'd you find the boombox?" Cassandra asked referring to the object in the middle of the table. It was a medium-sized CD player/radio and it had a chrome-painted body with blue trim.

"I found it just behind the apartment building. You know. In the back alley," Meckenzy grinned before shovelling food into her fanged maw.

"Damn! Inhale that any faster and you might take a chunk of the plate along with the rest of your breakfast," the raven-haired woman commented bluntly.

Meckenzy gulped before she responded in kind, "I can't help it. The events of last night left me absolutely famished."

Cassandra looked at her with a wise eye, "You're pregnant again, aren't you?"

"Probably. Cass, you know once I go into heat I can't stop myself," Meckenzy sighed heavily.

"I don't care about that. I just think this would be a good excuse to find a bigger place to live. The smaller cats would be find in this apartment but I don't think it's fair to Jynx to not let him have some room to run," her best friend replied assuringly.

Meckenzy's brood consisted of her first born son, Jynx; Freesia, a female Russian blue cat with bright blue eyes and a pug face; Tabitha, a female gray short-hair with pale green eyes and had a more portuding snout. Then there was her twin boys, Soren and Cashew, both had short brown fur although Cashew has a darker coat. Their eyes were bright green and they had average length snouts. Number six was actually part ocelot and her name was Bailey. She had unique fur compared to normal ocelots. While they were grey with black spots; she was black with silver spots. Also her eyes were electric blue just like Meckenzy's. Lastly, was the juvenile of the house, Benza; a rare female with short, solid black fur. Pure blacks and almost pure blacks are normally males.

"So... who is or what is the father this time?" Cassandra asked as she set her fork down.

Meckenzy's left ear twitched to the side, "Woo, I tell ya! I think that was the biggest meat stick I've ever seen."

"Well? What was he?" her friend prodded.

"A horse," the cat girl confessed as her tail twitched behind her while she remembered the beautiful black steed that had filled her up.

"Wow... Alright, well, I need to come up with a solution to our space dilemma. I'll be in my room if you need anything," Cassandra said before leaving the kitchen.

Meckenzy picked up the boombox to carry it to her room so she could figure out a place to put it. When she got there she found all of her babies dozing peacefully on her bed. She couldn't help herself, "Awww... How sweet. They kept my bed warm for me."

At the sound of her voice several heads poked up out of the sleep pile that was sprawled across her bed. Jynx being the biggest was of course in the middle with everyone else curled up around him. All of them 'murr'ed a greeting to her as she set the boombox down on her desk. "I'll figure out where to put that later," she said to herself before changing into her larger cat form, 'Now it's time to sleep.'

Meckenzy leapt onto her bed and moved the blanket back with her right paw before curling up underneath it. She felt Jynx patting down the blanket so it was tucked in closer to her body before giving her two affectionate licks to the forehead and returning to sleep himself.


End file.
